Akatsuki sehari hari
by Kisharu Hoshikawa
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan sehari hari Akatsuki?mmmm... Saya Newbie, jadi.. Mmm..ngga bisa buat summary..


**Akatsuki sehari hari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Engkong Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rate : T ato K+? Untuk jaga jaga T aja deh..**

 **Warning : ada banyak sekali warning disini, tapi.. Author tidak bisa menyebutkannya 1 to 1. OOC, Typo, humor garing, mengecewakan dan.. Banyak deh. Sory, ad beberapa kalimat asing yang nggak dikasi miring. Oneshoot loo!**

 **Pengumuman! Buat para flamer, inilah tempatnya kalian mencurahkan seluruh jiwa flame kalian. Sebab... Author hanya seorang newbie. Author menulis untuk kesenangan sendiri, bersama juga boleh. Ini fict pertama Author, jadi maaf kalau jelek.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akatsuki sehari hari**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu hari yang cerah, hiduplah segerombolan makhluk tak jelas yang sedang beraktivitas nggak jelas. Yo, mereka adalah Akatsuki! Organisasi nista yang udah tobat dari misi penangkapan bijuu lantaran dalang mereka udah di ceramahi ama bocah rubah ber-bokong sembilan. Yuk, kita intip bagaimana keseharian mereka..

"Hoi! Gue boseeeen!" teriak salah satu dari mereka yang ber-pierching sana sini. "Bosen boleh, tapi teriaknya gak usah di telinga gue juga kaleeek!"seorang makhluk bercadar mantan pemain sinetron ayat-ayat cinta dan putri yang ditukar juga berteriak tak kalah heboh. "Astaga! Ritual jashin gua jadi ancur kann..yaah.. Patungnya.. Retak.." ucap pria ubanan penyembah ajaran sesat jashin sekaligus adik dari roy suryo.

Enn... Kok gak jelas ya? Udah deh, kita intip Akatsuki yang lain..

.

.

Dibawah pohon yang besarnya sekepala opahnya upin and ipin, dua orang anggota Akatsuki sedang duduk dengan damainya. Namun.. Sayang, kedamaian itu berlangsung se-menit, seorang lolli-men yang memakai topeng oranye spiral berteriak, "senpaiiii! Ayo kita jalan jalan..".

"Ngook..ngoook..piu..piu.."

"Eh? Deidara-senpai?" pria bertopeng itu tak lain tak kepret adalah sang dalang Akatsuki yang udah tobat nasuha. Pria bertopeng alias Tobi tersebut melongo dibalik topengnya. Kira kira sedang apa dia?. Apa sedang memperhatikan wajah cantik seorang bishounen kuning di depannya? Seperti nya dia sedang berpikir begini 'Dei-senpai.. Kau lebih canti dari Rin..'

 _'Dei-senpai.. Lebih cantik Rin daripada Dei-senpai..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itachi.. Aku.. Tersiksa.. Saudara-saudara ku di bantai untuk diambil siripnya.." seorang..errr.. Seekor hiu jantan berwarna biru bisa ngomong tengah nangis bombay, lantaran mendengar berita bahwa sodara-sodaranya habis dibantai. "Kisame.. Dont cry.. To live so wise.. Dont.." saking histerisnya, nyanyian seorang abg tua disebelahnya pun dipotongnya. "Aku.. Aku tau.. M..mereka.. M..manusia menindas hiu-hiu tak berdosa itu seenaknya.. M..mereka..membantai habis saudara ku, kini aku yatim piatu.. Dan.. D..dan aku.. Aku... Akuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" teriakan nista dari sang hiu darat tersebut bahkan menyaingi the hum.

.

.

.

"Konan, kau dengar suara apa itu?" bayi eh bayi, seorang pria berwajah bayi eh mirip bayi yang lagi asik-asiknya ngebersihin kugutsu-kugutsu nya ngerasa terganggu akibat suara aneh tak jelas asal usulnya. "Kok aku kaya' tau ya, suara itu. Mirip suara Kisame deh.." satu satunya perempua di Akatsuki itu menoleh kearah bayi eh pria berwajah mirip bayi disampingnya, Sasori. "Jutsu apa itu? Rasanya aku tidak tau.." ucap Sasori, mulai dah, gobloknya. "Aku tidak tau.." Konan kembali melipat lipat origami kesukaannya, sambil sesekali curi curi pandang ke Sasori *lapor Pain!*.

.

.

.

.

"Terpujilah wahai engkau ibu bapak Zetsu.. Namamu akan selalu mati dalam jiwa belangku.." tumbuhan venus fly trap ajaib yang kini sedang nangkring di bawah pohon jengkol beraroma pete itu sedang berlatih... Paduan suara."tih, ganti deh.. Lagunya.." ucap separuh jiwa dari venus fly trap yang berwarna hitam.

"Oke, oke. Shalala itsuka kitto.. Bokuwa teni tsurunda.. Hakanaki.."

"Ganti tih.. Ganti.."

"Habataitara modorenai to itte.."

"Jelek tih!"

"Lo tu mau nya apa?"

"Gue mau lo nyanyi yang bagus.."

"Jangan mrintah!"

"Diemm!"

"Lo yang diem!"

"Apa sih mau lo, tih?"

"Gue tu.. Gue.. Gue cinta ama lo.. Gue sa... Tem..?"

Yah.. Si hitan udah keburu pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

The end..

 **Yah.. Maaf jelek.. Nggak lucu lagi. Author bukan tipe humoris. Ini cuma fict percobaan. Lain kali Author buat yang bagus. Kalau ada yang mau tapi.. ¶_¶**


End file.
